


Lay All Your  Pleasure  on Me

by AnneSadWalker



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: DarkReylo, F/M, Multi, ReyloAU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneSadWalker/pseuds/AnneSadWalker
Summary: O cântico  da fertilidade  é  entoado  pelas bruxas da caverna.Um receptáculo  é  escolhido, porém  o preço  da magia  é uma vida por uma vida.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lay All Your  Pleasure  on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Surpresaaaah! Espero que apreciem. Leiam no escurinho do quarto e com fones.  
> Link da música que inspirou a one 👇  
> https://youtu.be/AqnEWlpESF8

Os sussurros podiam ser ouvidos ecoando por toda a caverna junto com o crepitar do fogo queimando a fibras das toras rubras. O teor do cântico era incompreensível para Ben, mas ele tinha a leve impressão de que as palavras entoadas com tanto fervor pelas bruxas que o sequestraram fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido e mais quente do que nunca em suas veias. 

Ele esticou os grilhões pesados que prendiam seus pulsos e pernas à parede de pedras pontiagudas e úmidas, tentando enxergar melhor suas raptoras.

Jazia cativo ali há tanto tempo que já não podia contar. Nunca havia visto ou ouvido falar deste tipo de ritual de seja-for-lá-o-que-for. Olhá-las era como ser enfeitiçado. Tão esbeltas e belas, mas tão letais quanto ter ministrado uma dose errônea de Belladona. Tão belas. 

O pensamento reverberou através da mente anuviada pelo cântico estremente. Ben se sentia apetecido, hipnotizado. E ele tinha conhecimento que era efeito do ritual, no entanto, em sua consciência havia um ralo por onde escoavam os pensamentos racionais e as emoções que não fossem lascivas. O homenzarrão não sentia medo, frio ou fome...

Não! Fome ele sentia. Mas seu apetite voraz e voluptuoso não era de alimento. O prisioneiro se pegou desejando um corpo nu em específico, dançando ao redor da pira púrpura. Sua estrutura era esguia e alongada de nádegas avantajadas, seios arredondados com mamilos rosáceos empinados. Os cabelos ruivos, incandescente como fogo, recobrindo a linha da coluna com um balanço quase mágico e as coxas que ele tanto admirava circundando o ponto cálido que ele desejava alcançar com fervor.

Seus olhos negros cheios de gana não desgrudaram da mulher quando ela parou de dançar e entoar seu canto místicos para mirá-lo. A ruiva estava ofegante e com as maçãs do rosto ruborizada e seus olhos pareciam crepitar em chamas ardentes de… Desejo?! Ou talvez fosse só o carmim da fogueira tingindo de sangue a face da bela bruxa.

Ben não pôde sustentar o olhar dela por muito tempo, não quando ela se sentou sobre as panturrilhas e afastou as coxas lentamente, dando a ele, sem qualquer pudor, a visão de sua intimidade.

Ele mirou o ponto recoberto pelos lábios delicados acomodados entre as pernas torneadas, e desejou estar mais perto. A bruxa correu os dedos longos e finos sobre os pelos púbicos avermelhados e abriu espaço para seus dígitos mergulharem na abertura embebida em prazer.

Acreditou até mesmo que podia ouvir nitidamente os sons úmidos do ato pecaminoso, como se seus próprios ouvidos estivessem entre as coxas dela e ele desejava estar mais do que precisava de ar em seus pulmões.

Era para ele. Ben sabia.

E ele morreria por isso.

Ele mesmo ofegou ao vê-la habilmente friccionar os dedos pelas dobras carnudas do seu sexo, com movimentos lentos e profundos, lambendo a carne macia e oferecendo aos ouvidos sedentos dele gemidos do mais puro prazer. 

Em algum momento enquanto observava sem pudor o ato libidinoso, o homem se percebeu duro por ela, teso como nunca havia estado, frustrado por não ter qualquer alívio. 

Em parte por estar com as mãos atadas, impossibilitadas de dar-se o mínimo prazer; em parte por não poder cumprir seu ímpeto irracional de derramar sua semente dentro da bruxa naquele exato momento.

O cântico abalava seus instintos primordiais, os de auto-preservação e sobrevivência eram particularmente ignorados enquanto Ben assistia a bruxa massagear-se com tanto entusiasmo entre as pernas.

As correntes marcavam os pulsos grossos e contraídos, os dedos esbranquiçados formigavam de vontade de friccionar a carne macia da mulher, poupá-la do trabalho de fazer aquilo por si mesma. Ele estava tão sedento que nem sequer notou seu colega de correntes ser arrastado pelas bruxas mais velhas em direção à fogueira ritualística.

O outro gritava em puro pânico. E continuou gritando ao ser arrastado para perto da fogueira, bem onde a bruxa de Ben jazia aberta expondo-se. 

O homem foi largado de bruços em frente à mulher de cabelos de fogo. Ela parou de se tocar e se juntou às suas irmãs quando o cântico ganhou intensidade. 

O refém debatia os membros incapacitados pelos grilhões pesados, reverberando o tilintar metálico junto à canção mística, transformando o ambiente escuro e úmido com uma melodia macabra que tinha tons tão angelicais quanto diabólicos. 

O desespero do homem foi substituído por um silêncio estupefato quando suas roupas esfarrapadas e sujas começaram a ser arrancadas do seu corpo pelas bruxas nuas. 

As bruxas o tocaram por um longo e torturante tempo após o virarem de frente. Apertaram a carne macia do homem com suas falanges afoitas e Ben, por um segundo, imaginou as mulheres como um açougueiro que apalpa a peça de carne fresca antes de cortá-la em bifes grossos. Ele estremeceu. Será que elas…?

Os pelos de sua nuca suada se eriçaram quando viu o brilho de um punhal do comprimento de um antebraço, erguido por uma bruxa jovem de cabelos pretos e ventre alongado denunciando uma gravidez avançada. Então Ben entendeu o quê aconteceria ali.

Uma vida por uma vida.

Mas não havia nenhuma outra mulher grávida no coven. Seu papel no ritual permanecia uma incógnita, e Ben voltou a sentir medo pela primeira vez desde que o cântico enervante começou a reverberar pela caverna fria afetando sua mente.

O grito de agonia ecoou pelas pedras milenares em ondas de ecos que tornavam o som ainda mais tenebroso de se ouvir.

Ben viu o punhal tingido de vermelho vivo ser retirado do coração do homem morto ao mesmo tempo que a jovem que o apunhalou se contorcia em dor. Entre as coxas inchadas pela gestação um líquido viscoso escorria farto, aparentando ser tão quente e vivo quanto o sangue da lâmina assassina.

Logo a grávida foi retirada do lugar, caminhando com dificuldade apoiada nos ombros de mulheres mais velhas e encarquilhadas vestidas de cinza.

Mas o maldito ritual parecia não ter um fim, para o terror de Ben. O cântico abrandou quanto a bruxa de aparência mais velha empapou os dedos no sangue do cadáver e desenhou alguns símbolos que o prisioneiro não compreendia no ventre da mística ruiva que despertou a lascívia dele.

Quando ela se virou, Ben pôde ver um cone disforme com pontas encurvadas no topo pintado na pele da barriga, algumas gotas do líquido vermelho escorriam em direção à intimidade, manchando os cachos ruivos de escarlate.

Por algum motivo ele quis poder limpar os filetes de sangue. Ou talvez ele só estivesse tentado arranjar um motivo para tocar aquele ponto da ruiva.

Como se seu desejo tivesse voz dentro da mente da mulher ela foi até ele. Ben se recolheu rapidamente como quem é pego vendo o quê não devia, se recostou de volta na penumbra de seu canto de reclusão, suas correntes fazendo um tinir irritantemente alto, não auto o suficiente para impedi-lo de ouvir as pegadas descalça e macias da mulher se aproximando.

Ben ergueu os olhos por entre os fios negros do seu cabelo comprido e desgrenhado para admirar com contenda a presença da ruiva à sua frente. Ele queria respirar, talvez dizer algo, mas não havia o que ser dito. Seus lábios tremidas e sua pálpebra esquerda tremelicava com o costumeiro involuntarismo dos nervos aflorados. Ele quase desmaiou quando ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e com um simples abano de mãos as correntes se soltaram dos seus membros doloridos. 

Seu primeiro instinto reverberou o alerta em sua mente. Corra! 

Mas seus músculos não fizeram um movimento sequer. Ele estava completamente rendido pelos encantos da bruxa ruiva. E quando ela o tocou no rosto… Ben podia jurar que ela havia o queimado com ferro em brasa como um dono de cavalos que marca sua propriedade. 

A mulher correu as mãos macias pelos braços dele, até alcançar uma de suas mãos. Ela enlaçou os dedos nos dele enquanto se acomodava no colo com as costas aplicadas no peito ofegante de Ben. Ele sentiu antes mesmo de tocar a pele dela, ela o estava conduzindo. Induzindo a tocar onde ele a viu tocar antes e isso quase o fez perder a cabeça. 

Ben friccionaou os dedos por cada canto da intimidade da mulher assim como ela o estava ensinando, estimulado a continuar por cada ofego, gemido ou cravar de unhas em sua coxa. Ele se sentia enrrigecido por ela, o membro dolorosamente inflado e em riste jazia precionado contra as ancas da bruxa. E ela parecia ter ciência do fato, pois passara a se esfregar nele.

Ben rugiu de desejo quando enfiou um, dois e depois três dos seus dedos grossos dentro da cavidade da mulher. Ela se contorcia em seu colo, a cabeça ruiva pendia no ombro enquanto ela gemia bem próximo ao ouvido dele, fazendo arrepios lascivos correrem pelo sangue borbulhante do homem. Ela gemeu mais alto quando humidade quente e viscosa envolveu os dedos de Ben, ele não sabia o quê tinha acontecido ali. Mas ele sabia que havia sido extremamente prazeroso para ela. E para ele também.

Ela deixou o peso relaxar sobre o cativo, a respiração pesada se misturando com o cântico e o crepitar frenético do fogo. 

Aquilo era um feitiço. E ele era o enfeitiçado. 

A ruiva se virou de frente para ele, levianamente envolvendo sua intimidade molhada no falo dolorosamente pulsante do homem. Ben não conseguiu conter o gemido rouco que escapou-lhe por entre os lábios. Menos ainda conseguiu se conter quando ela enfiou a mão quente dentro das suas vestes e envolveu seu membro ereto o libertando para fora do calção. 

A massagem que ele recebeu fez seus lábios se entreabrirem, mas era pouco para o homem. Ele, que estivera rendido até o momento se esforçou. Capturou os cabelos de fogo que ele tanto desejou todo esse tempo como prisioneiro, com a mesma mão que tocou no íntimo. A mulher soltou uma exclamação surpresa mas não o deteve, nem mesmo quando ele capturou os lábios grandes dela com um beijo brusco, de inicio desajeitado, o chocar dos dentes, deu espaço para as línguas que se envolveram com vontade mútua. 

Ambos se sugaram, mordiscaram os lábios um do outro e lutaram com as línguas enquanto o desejo os guiava. Até precisarem recuperar o fôlego o suficiente para suas bocas travarem uma nova luta.

Estavam famintos pelo que um podia conceder ao outro. O cativo em desejo, a bruxa em poder. 

Os corpos daçaram, Ben pode sentir a carne macia do sexo da bruxa esfregando de forma perniciosa na glande dele, ela fazia aquilo com mãos exímias, e da mesma forma o conduziu pela entrada apertada do canal intimo dela. Ambos sôfregos durante o ato. O prisioneiro desejando se mover com força, arremeter tão fundo quando a cavidade do corpo da mulher em seu colo permitisse. Ele queria fode-la com força e profundamente. 

Mas quando ela começou a se movimentar… Ben podia jurar que havia ido do inferno ao paraíso por alguns momentos. Ela o cavalgou, lentamente a princípio, de forma tão escrutínia que ele repetia mentalmente que ela era seu novo vício. Quando os movimentos se tornaram desesperados Ben sentiu que poderia se derramar dentro dela a qualquer minuto, então no mesmo ímpeto com o qual a beijou ele envolveu os quadris dela para ordenar um ritmo diferente. Isso fez a mulher ficar momentânea curiosa, as sobrancelhas dela franziram em questionamento genuíno. 

Ela quase pareceu inocente para Ben. Quase.

Ele a segurou mais forte dessa fez, impulsionando o corpo dela para baixo do seu, invertendo as posições, repousou as costas da mulher no chão de pedra que por muitas luas vinha sendo sua cama e se posicionou entre as pernas dela tornando a penetrá-la com mais facilidade, quando notou não haver resistência alguma por parte da bruxa.

Ele arremeteu com mais força para ela. Cobriu o busto suado de beijos e lambidas envolveu com os dentes o bico de um dos seios e foi agraciado com o mais prazeroso dos gemidos. 

A bruxa cravava as unhas vez ou outra na carne pálida de suas costas, ele sentia a ardência das unhas finas cortando a pele enquanto ela parecia estar se derretendo a cada nova investida de seu membro para dentro dela. 

Ben sentiu o fogo. O ardor da fertilidade da mulher, ele sentiu os sentimentos dela. As pretensões. E isso o assustou, mas não o suficiente para impedir que ele gozasse em jatos fortes e profundos dentro dela quando a sua bruxa arqueou as costas sobre a pedra no seu último frenesi de prazer antes do fim do ato de concepção da vida. 

Ben entendeu que ela havia sido escolhida para ser o novo recetptáculo de poder daquele coven, assim como a mulher grávida que matara seu colega de grilhões havia sido escolhida anteriormente para tal função. 

Ben já tinha certeza do seu destino nada promissor quando seus sexos se afastaram molhados, sua semente escorrendo pelas coxas da ruiva, símbolo do mais puro ato carnal de volúpia e ela o deixou, o cântico foi findado com clamor e a grande pira, aos poucos se extinguiu em brasas deixando o prisioneiro de volta à sua habitual escuridão silenciosa.

Ele fora um tolo enfeitiçado. Seduzido para procriar e dali um tempo ter o mesmo destino do outro homem.

**Author's Note:**

> E então? 😏  
> Me digam o quê acharam...  
> Obrigada @Aoneko-Lee pela força com a One 💕


End file.
